Your Heart, My Home
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A Kiba,Toboe WAFFy X'mas Yaoi. AU. Kiba finds a place he can call home. Merry X'mas.
1. Default Chapter

Thanks for reading. This fic is a X'mas gift for my friend Vampy. Vampy, you're the best.I wish you have all the best things in the world. Happy Holiday to all fanficcers.

This is written in Kiba's POV

Your Heart, My Home  
by YYY

I am walking on the street all by myself. The human are cerebrating X'mas, there are music and laughter everywhere. Everyone is going home to their families and lovers. I feel out of place since I am a wandering wolf with no home to go to. Better hurry up and get out of town and find some quite place in the country side to stay. The humans are making me feel alone and alienated.

A little girl walk into me around the street corner. We both fall down and all her things drops to the ground. "I'm sorry, mister. I should have watch where I'm going." She says as she tries to pick up all the things she dropped.

"It's my fault too." I mutter and help her pick up her things.

"Thank you, mister." The girl finally gathers all her things and walks off. The things are too heavy for her to carry and she almost falls again.

There is nothing more I want than to get away from the humans, but I can't justwalk awayfrom a little girl in need of help. I tell the girl, "let me help you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you." The girl asks.

"Just lead the way." I take her things off her hands. She takes me to a small orphange at the end of the street. There is a whole bunch of kids running around. I put down the girl's things on the table and all the kids run toward me.

The kids start hanging all over me, trying to make me play with them. "What in the..." I can't believe what I'm sensing. All those kids...they are...they are all wolves!

A charming teenager walks out of the kitchen with a turkey in his hand. He is suprised to see me standing there. The kids get off me and runs toward the teenager and try to make him play with them.

"Hey, settle down, you all." The teenager says as he tries desperately not to drop his turkey. Looking at him I can't help but chuckles. He looks so cute with all the kids hanging around him like that.

I go over to the teenager and take the turkey from his hand. "Thank you." He smiles. That smile seems to warm my heart and my soul. Never in my life have I see anyone so beautiful. The boy looks like someone who walked out from a painting; he is a work of art comes to life. He smiles to the girl I helped, "Miko!"

"Toboe! I got all our old toys here for your kids." The girl runs up to the teenager and jumps up to hug him.

"I told you not to bring the stuff here. I can go get it myself." Toboe says to Miko.

"It's okay. I know how busy you are with all the kids around, I want to help. My mommy says it's okay." Miko chirps. She then points to me and says, "the nice man helped me, too."

Toboe carries Miko and walks up to me. "Did you thank the nice man, Miko?" Toboe asks.

"Thank you, sir." Mikochimes.

"Thank you for carrying all those stuff here for me. I really appreicate it, mister." Toboe says.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I can help; and you don't have to call me mister, my name is Kiba." I say to Toboe.

"Miko, why don't you go home. Your mommy is waiting for you." Toboe puts the young girl down. The girl runs out of the door and waves, "bye bye!"

"Bye." I wave back. The kids are still running around Toboe and me with amazing amount of energies. They continue to climb onto us and hanging all over us as if we're trees. Toboe tries to hold the kids down while he apologizes to me, "I'm sorry. The kids are not usually that restless. I think the X'mas cookies I bake them are getting them on a sugar high. I know I shouldn't have feed them so many cookies, but they're so happy when they eat..."

"You're a..." I say to Toboe.

"a wolf? yes. I'm a wolf just like you. We all are." He answers as he pulls kids off him.

"You take care of all of them?"

Toboe nods, "I found them on the street so I take them in and care for them."

"You have such a good heart."

Toboe blushes, "I'm just trying to help the little wolves, I don't want them to be strayed in the human world."

I'm truely glad that I helped Miko. She had lead me to a sweet and kind angel name Toboe.

"Who want to decorate the X'mas tree?" I ask the kids. They all scream in joy and run to me.

Toboe finally can start dinner now that all the kids are away from him. My eyes keep drifting to Toboe when I decorate the tree. Toboelook up and watchme from time to time to. When Toboe watchs at me, I will smile to him and is face will turn red. Toboe looks very cute when he blushes.

"The tree is ready!" I shouts after finish decorating. All the kids cheer as I turn on the lights on the tree.

"It's lovely." Toboe says as he gives me a plate of food. We all sit around the tree and have X'mas dinner together. It feels so wonderful, to sit next to Toboe while surrounded by Toboe's kids.

"You're very good with the kids. Thanks for watching them for me." Toboe says to me.

I ruffle the hair of the kid next to me and answer, "they're good kids. You're very good influence on them. I wish I have someone like you to take me in when I was young. This is such a nice place. I like it here."

"If you like it here, why don't you stay here with us?" Toboe asks.

"Stay here? with you?" I look at him.

"I would love to have you stay here with us, Kiba." He says shyly.

My heart lights up. Toboe's invitation is too good to be true. It's like a dream but better. "I would love to stay here with you." I tell Toboe.

"Yay! Kiba is staying!!!" The kids run around me.

"Toboe! Kiba! You two are standing underneath the mistletoe!" One of the kids shouts. Toboe looks up and blushes crimson. I walk up to Toboe and gives him a kiss while all the kids giggle and cheer.

I am finally not alone anymore. I find a place where I belong. I find a home.

My home is Toboe's heart.

The end...Happy Hoilday


	2. waiting for you

Another fic for Vampy, who is having a hard time…I hope things will get better for you soon, Vampy. You're too nice to have bad things happen to you.

Waiting for you

"Thank you, Kiba." Miko says to Kiba who is fixing the roof of the house of Miko's mother. There is a hole on the ceiling and it has water drips down from it every time when it rains. So Kiba offered to fix it for Miko's mom.

"You're quite welcome, Miko. It's all done now. There will be no more dripping." Kiba smiles to Miko.

"My mommy made a chicken potpie for Toboe and the other kids. You can take it back home for them."

"You don't have to do that!"

"We don't have to, but we want to." Emma grins.

"Thank you, Emma. Well, it's getting late, I better go. Good night." Kiba leaves Miko's house and head back to Toboe. It is tiring fixing the roof and Kiba is ready to get home and for some food and rest.

On the dark street, a group of thieves surround Kiba. "Hi there. We are really hungry and your pie smell pretty good." The thieves say.

"Take all his money…and give me that necklace." The leader of the thieves says.

"You're not taking the necklace, you thief!" Kiba says. The necklace is a gift from Toboe and it's important to Kiba.

"What did you say?" The thief leader shouts. All the thieve take out their knives and attack Kiba.

"Don't let him get away! Make him suffer painfully!" the leader shouts.

After a long fight, Kiba stops all the thieves and take them to the police station. The chief thanks Kiba, "they have been stealing from a lot of people, we did everything we can but we still weren't able to catch them."

"They messed with the wrong person." Kiba says. He gets out of the station and heads back to the orphanage. It's a very cold night and he is really tired from the fight. He is really hungry too. But the chicken potpie fell on the ground during the fight.

Kiba sighs. Maybe he can get something to eat in the morning after some sleep. He hates sleeping with an empty stomach but he doesn't want to wake Toboe and the kids up with noises of cooking.

Kiba decides not to sleep with Toboe tonight too, since he will probably disturbs Toboe's slumber. (No one will want to be waken in the middle of the night by a cold body sneaking up onto his bed.) The thought of not able to sleeping alone in a cold nightwithout Toboe makes Kiba even more depressed.

Finally, the exhausted Kiba arrives at the orphanage. He opens the door and sees Toboe sitting there. "Welcome home!" Toboe smiles.

"Toboe? How come you're still up?" Kiba asks.

"I'm waiting for you."

"You shouldn't have. You have been taking care of all the kids by yourself today while I was gone. You must have been exhausted!" Kiba sits down next to the fireplace.

"I'm fine. I thought you might be hungry. Eat and then we can go to bed." Says Toboe as he takes some food out from next to the fireplace. The teenager had kept the food there so it won't get cold.

Kiba is so happy. He isn't cold anymore, and he has warm food. What's more he doesn't need to sleep without Toboe. (yay!)

'Kiba, what happened to you? How come all your clothes are ripped? Did you get into a fight?" Toboe asks.

"I had a rough night, but it not important now. I am back and you're here. That's all that matters." Kiba says. He pulls the small boy to him for a warm embrace. They're trying to kiss when…

"I can't sleep!" One of the kids walks down the stairs.

"Uh-oh…" Toboe looks up. The other kids get out of their room and walk down the stairs too.

"We can't sleep!" All the kids shout as they gather around Toboe and Kiba.

"You guys…" Toboe sighs. Kiba laughs.

…The end

Sorry you are not with us, Vampy. I know you're having a rough time. Just remember we're always waiting for you and you'll always have a warm welcome when you come back. Love you!


End file.
